A Fire in Winterhold
by Crawlersout
Summary: Kmeme fill for Jark Korir/Any. F!/DBxJarl Korir An obsessed Dragonborn seduces the depressed (and married) Jarl of Winterhold.
1. Chapter 1

Many a night did Tolva stay up and think about him, think about his handsome face and tantalizing voice.

At times, the need was so great that her hand strayed into her smalls, if only for a temporary release. She always wondered what he would be like in bed, and fantasized about him taking her on his throne, unscrupulously.

It mattered little that he was married; it did nothing to dampen her lust.

Too often did Jarl Korir seem depressed, angry, or simply unhappy. She would see him sometimes at The Frozen Hearth, drowning his sorrows in drink, and outside, glaring at the College with enough malice in his eyes to burn it to the ground.

She was his thane, and ever since she laid eyes on him she felt inexplicably drawn to him, to his stern gaze and that allure, that confidence and surety older men often possessed.

His wife Thaena, might have been suspicious of her at first, but after Tolva had slain monsters, helped the people of Winterhold, and saved the city from the Magic Anomalies set loose by that mad Thalmor, even that stubborn hag couldn't deny that Tolva had proven herself worthy of the title, and the respect that came with it.  
She had earned his respect, and thus his friendship. Being a Nord didn't hurt, either.

When they were alone at The Frozen Hearth, they would drink together and discuss politics, and his life.

He expressed his frustrations with the destruction and abandonment of his hold to her, his hatred of the College and the mages within, and his anger at the lack of respect given to him by the other jarls. She wanted to be the release, the vessel for his sorrows.

Every word he said was like music to her ears, and every time he prepared to leave, his eyes met hers, and he said, "Goodbye, Tolva," it only served to stoke the fire between her legs and after he left, she would return to her bed in inn almost in tears from the longing and intensity.

Only watching and listening to him turned out not to be enough for Tolva. She wanted more.

She wanted him to say her name as she sat astride him in that throne that he always slouched in, bucking his hips into hers and casting aside that anger for something just as primal.

That night, she returned to the Hearth after a long day of attempting to distract herself. Slaying giants, doing Stormcloak business, and even some down time visiting old friends.

Nothing was enough.

So she decided to take a risk and try to set things in motion.

After unloading her armor and weapons in her regular room at the inn, she looked around for him, and sure enough he was sitting at his usual spot, drinking from a tankard, glaring in the general direction of the College, as if his gaze could burn through the walls of the inn. She slid into the seat opposite him, slightly nervous, and it took him a few seconds to acknowledge her presence.

He simply nodded in her direction before turning his gaze back to that spot on the wall.

"Tolva."

She inhaled sharply at the sound of his voice, and took a moment to collect herself.

"What troubles you, my Jarl?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Korir furrowed his brow in frustration, and took a swig from his tankard before slamming it back down on the table, earning a startled jump from Tolva.

"What isn't troubling me? I'm not taken seriously. That damn College is all people come here for. Winterhold is dead." he shook his head, defeated.

Tolva looked at him, unsure where to start.

"Does your wife not ease your burden at all?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He was taken aback by the question, and turned to her once more.

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

Tolva tried to fight the redness that was spreading to her cheeks. No one else could make her feel so embarrassed.

"What I'm trying to ask is," she began as she leaned in closer across the table, "Does Thaena satisfy you?"

Korir actually had to think about his answer for a moment. The answer was no, but he was never one to bad mouth his wife.

"Thaena has always been a good wife to me and a good mother to our son."

He couldn't look her in the eye as he said this, because it was a blatant lie.

For years now, their marriage had been strained. With The Great Collapse, the constant threat of the Imperial siege of Winterhold, and the fact that the hold was becoming a joke, the passion had left.

But the biggest issue of all was the sex.

Or rather, the absence of it. Thaena almost always refused, saying that she was tired, or that she had things to do. When she didn't refuse, she would lie there like a corpse, limp and unresponsive.

He was coming to terms with the decline of his hold, but the matter of his marriage truly bothered him. He felt lonely, and hungry for something more... but he would never admit this to anyone, least of all Tolva.

Tolva saw his hesitation, and scoffed.

"With all due respect, my jarl... you can't be serious."

Korir looked her in the eyes once more, slightly bristling at her boldness.

"What's the point to this endless line of questioning?" He asked, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

She leaned forward even more, the dip in her tunic revealing her ample cleavage.

"You're unsatisfied, I can tell. I think I know what to do about it."

Was she suggesting what he thought? He stared her up and down.

He'd be a liar to say he hadn't thought about it. Especially with Tolva. He had always loved a strong woman, and Tolva was the manifestation of strong. After all, she was the Dragonborn, a Companion, his thane, and the slayer of Alduin and savior of Nirn.

Besides her strength, she was incredibly attractive, like Thaena was when she was young... but better. Her hair was long, thick, and the color of flame. Her face was sharp and straight, full of angles. And her alluring eyes were reminiscent of danger, always challenging and confident.  
All of this considered, her offer was extremely tempting.

But how could he do that to his family? Tolva might be young, alluring, and strong... but could he really betray his wife like that?

He wasn't sure.

Tolva stared at him, waiting for him to take the hint. He either didn't get it or was refusing her. She couldn't give up so soon, so she assumed that it was the former.

Gathering up all of her courage, she slid her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't move.

"My jarl... if your wife won't satisfy you, I will."

The feel of her skin against his caused an immediate ache in his breeches that he had been missing for ages.

She had trapped him in her gaze, and he felt bound. His heart was bounding in his chest and he wanted to say yes to her, to end his misery and give in to this beauty that was all but daring him to take her.

It was too much, too dangerous.

He stood abruptly, kicking his chair back and letting her hand drop to the table.

"I've had enough of this! Thane or no, I won't have you interfering with my private affairs!"

He left the inn in a hurry, taking care not to meet her hypnotic, lustful stare again, lest he change his answer.

Temporarily shocked by his departure, Tolva closed her gaping mouth.  
_No need to worry, _she thought.

She saw him hesitate. She saw his mouth about to form the word 'yes'.  
So she wouldn't give up...

He was too proud to accept her offer, even though he clearly wanted to. She spoke in hushed tones, but maybe it was because there were people around?

Then The Frozen Hearth wouldn't work. She'd have to pick somewhere more private, more like home.

She would have to take him in his throne room.


End file.
